Given that $\theta$ and $\phi$ are acute angles such that $\tan \theta = \frac{1}{7}$ and $\sin \phi = \frac{1}{\sqrt{10}},$ find $\theta + 2 \phi,$ measured in radians.
Solution: Note that
\[\cos^2 \phi = 1 - \sin^2 \phi = \frac{9}{10}.\]Since $\phi$ is acute, $\cos \phi = \frac{3}{\sqrt{10}}.$  Then
\[\tan \phi = \frac{\sin \phi}{\cos \phi} = \frac{1}{3},\]so
\[\tan 2 \phi = \frac{2 \tan \phi}{1 - \tan^2 \phi} = \frac{2 \cdot \frac{1}{3}}{1 - (\frac{1}{3})^2} = \frac{3}{4},\]and
\[\tan (\theta + 2 \phi) = \frac{\tan \theta + \tan 2 \phi}{1 - \tan \theta \tan 2 \phi} = \frac{\frac{1}{7} + \frac{3}{4}}{1 - \frac{1}{7} \cdot \frac{3}{4}} = 1.\]Since $\tan 2 \phi$ is positive, $2 \phi$ is also acute.  Hence, $0 < \theta + 2 \phi < \pi.$   Therefore, $\theta + 2 \phi = \boxed{\frac{\pi}{4}}.$